halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Halo Fanon:Annual Halo Fanon Wikia Awards/2015
Welcome to the Eighth Annual Halo Fanon Wikia Awards for 2015. We are honoured by your attendance to this annual community awards ceremony and celebration, the eighth, and hopefully, not the last of its kind. This project is coordinated by the Halo Fanon Wiki Administration, and we once again thank the Star Wars Fanon Wiki for donating the concept of this annual community ritual to us many years ago. We look forward to your participation in this community-wide celebration, and hope that you will all participate! Now, read the regulations, nominate your favourite articles, and vote! Regulations #Nominations and voting begin at 12:00 AM midnight UTC (Coordinated Universal Time) on December 1st, 2015 and will conclude promptly at 12:00 AM midnight UTC on December 31st, 2015! Any exceptions to this are listed below. Final winners will be announced and receive their awards on January 1st, 2016! #'Voting Qualifications': Users eligible to nominate and vote must have been users for at least four weeks and have sixty or more mainspace edits in order to vote. Because of the style of this ceremony, sockpuppets and sock masters are not invited, and will be promptly banned from the Wiki and barred from future voting. #'Nominations': ##You may only nominate articles for a category so long as it expressly fits the definition of each category. Nominations that are not eligible for a category will be deleted or moved to the appropriate category by the administration. You may request a clarification about the definition of any category from . You may not nominate an article for more than one category, with the exception of Best Canon Expansion. Articles that are not eligible for nomination will be removed without any notice if they are found to have "content issues" ("Unrealistic", "Non-Canon Friendly", etc.) ##You may nominate an unlimited number of articles written by any number of other authors for any number of categories. However, you are restricted to nominating only one of your articles for only one category for the whole ceremony. This is to promote professional sportsmanship. For categories pertaining to users ("Best Writer of the Year", "Breakthrough User of the Year"), you may not nominate yourself. ##"Recycled" articles will not be accepted into the nomination process. An article that has received minor or no edits for the duration of the year is not eligible for the event. Every article's edit history will be checked when nominated, and will remain valid for nomination only if it has received moderate to major changes/improvements throughout the year. ##You must nominate articles according to the proper format (listed below). Fill out all the fields when submitting a nomination, and post the completed nomination form underneath the category that you're nominating the article in question for. ##Perceived breaches of good conduct and professional sportsmanship will be prosecuted by the administration to maintain the dignity of this voting system. ##The author of an article reserves the right to withdraw his or her own article from a nomination at any time, with or without given reasons. ##Eligible categories are decided in advance by the administration. If you have a suggestion for the addition or removal of a category, please discuss it with one of the administrators. ##Winning articles of the previous annual awards be nominated only if it's been improved upon drastically after receiving a previous award, for a maximum of three awards in separate years. This applies only to the articles, not the authors of the articles, who may only win the Best Writer or Breakthrough User award once. This does not mean that the article can only win three awards; for example, if an article can be nominated for the Best Canon Expansion category, along with its own category, and wins in the top three awards of the year, and does so for three separate years, the article in question can theoretically win nine awards in total (this is, however, highly unlikely). #You may always contest in a category even if you won an article in that same category before with a different article. #'Voting': ##Eligible users may vote for a maximum of two articles in a given category. You may vote for only one of your own articles for the entire ceremony, no matter how many articles you have in how many categories. You may not vote for yourself under a user category. ##Please sign your vote with a non-bubble text signature to verify your identity. ##You do not have to vote for an article you nominated. ##The process has two stages: nomination and voting. Users may nominate articles for the Annual Awards from December 1st, 2015 to December 15th, 2015, in order to fill out the categories with prospective AA winners. Then, from the 15th to the 30th, voting will take place across all categories. ##Winners of the Heroic, Legendary and Mythic Articles of the year will be decided between December 30th, 2015, and January 1st, 2015 ##Any categories with ties by 12:00 AM UTC on December 30th, 2015 (24 hours before the end of the vote) will be remitted from public voting and will enter private administrative ballot to decide ties. The results of the ballot will be announced afterwards. All administrators with a registered email will have twenty-four hours to decide ties. #'Winning': ##The article for the most votes in a given category will be formally acknowledged as the winner for the category, and the article and its author will be commended by an official award granted by the administration approximately by January 1st, 2016 and the end of the ceremony. Category-winning articles will be eligible for winning the Heroic, Legendary or Mythic Article of the Year awards once voting is over. ##In the event of a tie, a tiebreaker will be performed, and the winner will be decided by private administrative ballot. The ballot's content will be disclosed at the end of the ceremony. ##If an article is the only nomination in its category and receives fewer than three votes, it will be combined with another similar category after the voting process to avoid "winning by default", and votes will be counted accordingly. #'Questions': Please address if you have any questions whatsoever. Nomination Process Please fill out the following form for any nominations and file underneath the appropriate category: ARTICLENAME ( ) *'Name': ARTICLENAME *'Author': *'Nominator': Voting (NUMBEROFVOTES) For the Best Canon Expansion of the Year category, the special application to be used is as such: ARTICLENAME ( ) *'Name': ARTICLENAME *'Original Article': *'Author': *'Nominator': Voting (NUMBEROFVOTES) For the Best Writer or Breakthrough User of the Year category, the special application to be used is as such: *'Name': *'Nominator': Voting (NUMBEROFVOTES) Category Definitions Characters *Best SPARTAN of the Year — Any character enrolled in any SPARTAN program. *Best UNSC Personnel of the Year — Any character associated with the UNSC Marine Corps/Navy/Army/Air Force or any of its subordinate commands. Does not include SPARTANs. *Best Covenant Character of the Year — Any Covenant-species character of any affiliation. *Best Third-Party Faction Character — Any character who is affiliated with a non-UNSC or Covenant organization; includes, but is not limited to: AI, Insurrectionists, organized criminals, Forerunners, Precursors, etc. Technologies *Best Vehicle of the Year — Any classification of vehicle or individual vehicle capable of spaceflight, extra-atmospheric, or ground travel. *Best Technology of the Year — Any physical object or knowledge paradigm used to influence an individual's interaction with the environment, including, but not limited to, defensive systems, weapons, equipment, etc... Societal *Best Event of the Year — Any event that occurs, including a military engagement (battle, campaign, or war) between any contenders for any length of time, or a non-military event. *Best Location of the Year — Any location, including, but not limited to, planets, cities, structures, buildings, etc. *Best Organization of the Year — Any organization, including, but not limited to, governments, militaries, military subdivisions, civilian corporations, etc. Stories *Best Novel of the Year — Best long literary fiction. A nominated novel does not have to be completed but substantial progress should have been made. There is a general minimum length threshold for novels to be considered. Does not include roleplays. *Best Short Fiction of the Year — Best short literary fiction. Short fictions can be nominated in groups or collections. It is recommended that the nominated fiction is completed. Users *Best Writer of the Year — For literary excellence in writing articles, fictions, roleplays, and/or productions. *Breakthrough User of the Year — For newfound outstanding participation and contribution on the wiki and friendly interaction with the community. Miscellaneous *Best Concept of the Year — A sort of 'other' category for quality articles that do not fit into any other category or are not seen enough on the site to warrant their own section; species, games etc. *Best Canon Expansion of the Year — A well-written article based off a canon element or article that has strong connections to canon as well as the author's own creativity. *Best Collaboration of the Year — Any singular collaborative work, including but not limited to, roleplays, expanded universe, alternate universe, or other type of article written by two or more people that does not qualify for any of the above categories. Placement *Heroic Article of the Year — The article with the third most number of votes in the "placement" stage. *Legendary Article of the Year — The article with the second most number of votes in the "placement" stage. *Mythic Article of the Year — The article with the most number of votes in the "placement" stage. =Nominations and Voting= Characters Best SPARTAN of the Year Shepard-G127 ( ) *'Name': Shepard-G127 *'Author': *'Nominator': Voting Nathaniel-A143 ( ) *'Name': Nathaniel-A143 *'Author': *'Nominator': Voting (1) # Cody-B042 ( ) *'Name': Cody-B042 *'Author': *'Nominator': Voting Best Covenant Character of the Year Sev 'Ikavowattinrzo ( ) *'Name': Sev 'Ikavowattinrzo *'Author': *'Nominator': Voting (1) # Lhor Konar ( ) *'Name': Lhor Konar *'Author': *'Nominator': Voting (1) #~Lazergling'' 19:00, December 15, 2015 (UTC) Best UNSC Personnel of the Year Ash Mitchell ( ) *'Name': Ash Mitchell *'Author': *'Nominator': Voting Best Third-Party Faction Character of the Year Amidelta ( ) *'Name': Amidelta *'Author': *'Nominator': Voting (2) #~''Lazergling'' 18:47, December 15, 2015 (UTC) # Ryuko Kawada ( ) *'Name': Ryuko Kawada *'Author': *'Nominator': Voting Technological Best Vehicle of the Year UNSC Dash ( ) *'Name': UNSC Dash *'Author': *'Nominator': Voting Best Technology of the Year Type-34 Automatic Rifle ( ) *'Name': Type-34 Automatic Rifle *'Author': *'Nominator': Voting (2) #~''Lazergling'' 18:51, December 15, 2015 (UTC) # God's Word ( ) *'Name': God's Word *'Author': *'Nominator': Voting Societal Best Event of the Year Battle of New Cádiz ( ) *'Name': Battle of New Cádiz *'Author': *'Nominator': Voting Best Location of the Year Jacinto ( ) *'Name': Jacinto *'Author': *'Nominator': Voting Palamok ( ) *'Name': Palamok *'Author': *'Nominator': Voting New Corsica ( ) *'Name': New Corsica *'Author': *'Nominator': Voting Best Organization of the Year Victorian Independent State ( ) *'Name': Victorian Independent State *'Author': *'Nominator': Voting (1) #~''Lazergling'' 18:57, December 15, 2015 (UTC) Kru'desh Legion ( ) *'Name': Kru'desh Legion *'Author': *'Nominator': Voting The Hegemony ( ) *'Name': The Hegemony *'Author': *'Nominator': Voting Swarms of Palamok ( ) *'Name': Swarms of Palamok *'Author': *'Nominator': Voting Miscellaneous Best Canon Expansion of the Year Halo: The Fall of Reach ( ) *'Name': Halo: The Fall of Reach *'Original Article': *'Author': *'Nominator': Voting Vinh-030 ( ) *'Name': Vinh-030 *'Original Article': *'Author': *'Nominator': Voting Best Collaboration of the Year RP:Last of the Brave ( et al.) *'Name': RP: Last of the Brave *'Authors': , , , and *'Nominator': Voting Vadumverse *'Name': Vadumverse *'Authors': and *'Nominator': Voting Stories Best Novel of the Year Halo: In the Dark ( ) *'Name': Halo: In the Dark *'Author': *'Nominator': Voting (1) #I definitely read this. Joshua (Talk) Best Short Fiction of the Year Users Best Writer of the Year *'Name': *'Nominator': Voting *'Name': *'Nominator': Voting Breakthrough User of the Year *'Name': *'Nominator': Voting(2) # Joshua (Talk) #